Three Wishes
by kousi
Summary: Stiles always had three wishes. One was to fly so high that he'll reach the skies. His second wish was to be able to swim like a fish. His last wish, however, was a wish he never voiced. He bore it close to his heart and guarded it like a treasure, afraid that if he ever told someone that it wouldn't become true.


**A/N:** I was listening to Three Wishes of The Pierces and I came up with this story. Just to warn you, it does not have a happy ending and it might be depressing.

If you're reading this I strongly suggest you to listen to Three Wishes of The Pierces. The song is just beautiful and magical somehow and I was listening to it while I was writing this fiction and I believe it brings a quite other feeling to what I've written when listening to that song.

...

Stiles always had three wishes.

One was to fly so high that he'll reach the skies.

His second wish was to be able to swim like a fish.

His last wish, however, was a wish he never voiced. He bore it close to his heart and guarded it like a treasure, afraid that if he ever told someone that it wouldn't become true.

xxx

He would tell _her_ about his first two wishes and she would listen to him curiously with wide brown eyes, staring at him with such endearment that he had difficulties to speak clearly and not stutter his way through it.

"And what's your third wish?" Their hands intertwined, his thumb stroking her hand.

She was curled next to him on his bed, her head on his chest, looking up at him and hanging on every single one of his words.

"Don't you know that if you voice your wishes they will never become true?" He asked, teasing her with a steady voice and smiling at her, his other hand playing with her hair.

Her lips formed into a smile and he just appreciated her so much for not pushing further.

A comfortable silence hang upon them and he heard her heart beat against him and his next words were not planned and although he knew that what they had was more than just a high school love he'd never thought he'd address it right then and there. His heart was simply faster than his brain.

"I love you." He said, his voice so sincere that for a second, he saw, that he'd left her speechless.

He was bearing his heart on his tongue, feeling so very vulnerable and exposed.

For a moment she was just looking at him with her light brown eyes and he was terrified that she wouldn't reciprocate his feelings.

She kissed him then, taking his fear away from him, their kiss tender but deep and he felt as if he was born all over again.

"I love you, too." She whispered into his mouth, stroking his cheek and looking deep into his eyes.

He cherished their time together like nothing else and so did she.

Although their togetherness was what kept him so alive, it was almost ironic that it was her who brought him near death, because she didn't tell him that she had a problem, a problem that was lethal for everyone around her.

She couldn't control her shifting.

She always managed to sneak out when she felt that something might happen with her and would return when everything was over, not remembering what had happened while she was turned.

The day it happened, they were at their favorite spot, sitting on a rock, having a fantastic view over Beacon Hills.

She was sitting on his lap, staring straight ahead, his chin on her shoulder looking at the dark sky and the stars that were shining brightly. His arms were around her, her back against his chest, both wholly enjoying the moment.

She felt that something was happening to her and she tried with all her might to push it down, to control it. She couldn't though and what happened next was her worst nightmare.

She attacked him, leaving him on the ground for dead. Her crawls and fangs sank deep into his flesh, he was blood covered, his heart beat almost non-existent.

She'd left and when she turned back to human it was the first time she could remember what she'd done. She called the ambulance immediately and he was brought to the hospital.

His state, however, was critical and the doctors said that he probably wouldn't make it.

She didn't understand how she had been able to do something so horrible to the person she loved.

She spent every waking hour next to his bed, crying and wishing that his first wish won't become reality. She wished him back, she wished to turn back time, she wished that she would have told him, she didn't just have three wishes but millions, wishing that just one single wish would become true.

He was stronger than the doctors thought and when he woke up she wasn't around. He asked for her but no one knew where she had left.

He was released from the hospital later and the first thing he did was searching for her and he found her at their favorite spot which now was taunted with such a bad memory.

It started raining, rain droplets falling on his skin, soaking him. It was pouring when he finally reached the spot. He saw her standing at the edge of the rock, one step and she'd fall.

She was trembling, in her hand a thick and heavy stick.

When he saw her he knew what she was planning to do and although it was raining and their faces were wet he could still tell that she'd been crying. She'd seen him too and he saw the relief written on her face.

He waited for her to approach him, to let go of the stick but she didn't.

"Stiles." She said her voice barely existing. "You're okay." Her voice was shaking and he just nodded.

"I'm sorry." The pain he felt at her heartfelt apology went so much deeper than her crawls or fangs.

"I know. You weren't yourself, it was an accident." He tried to tell her that he'd forgiven her for what happened.

"Now, come here." He reached his arm out but she didn't move, just shook her head.

"I can't." She was still shaking her head frantically. "I can't live like this. I've hurt you. I've almost killed you."

"Malia, please don't." His voice was at the verge of breaking, he was begging her. "Don't."

The rain was still pouring down on them and she shook her head again.

She was crying and he couldn't keep his own tears at bay.

He didn't dare step closer, afraid that if he moved that she'd do something stupid.

"Malia, I forgive you and I would forgive you again, always. So please, step back, please." He was trembling too but more from the fear of losing her than from the coldness.

But she didn't listen.

"You want to know my last wish? The one I didn't tell you?" He asked her, wanting so badly to move towards her and to bring her away from the chasm.

She looked at him, again, her face was filled with so much endearment that he had difficulties to exhale properly.

"I wished that if I ever find real and true love that it will last forever. But right now, I just wish for you to step back from there." He was barely audible but he knew she'd heard her for her expression softened.

"I love you." Her face was so gentle that for a moment he believed that she'd walk towards him but he'd thought wrong.

It happened so fast that he almost couldn't comprehend it; he saw how she stabbed herself into her abdomen and one moment she was there, the next she was falling backwards and falling deep.

He screamed at the top of his lungs running towards her as quickly as he could but he couldn't save her.

He couldn't save her from herself.

She was gone, taking her love for him with her.

They found her body, damaged, almost unrecognizable.

Their favorite spot which held their most beautiful moments, buried with their most painful and horrible memories.

xxx

Stiles always had three wishes.

His last wish he voiced as well, forgetting his own words that when you voice a wish it won't become true.

**A/N:** I hope no one hates me for the ending.


End file.
